<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward Encounter by sjaakiih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364457">Awkward Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih'>sjaakiih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After befriending the weasley twins, you spend the summer at the Burrow. When Arthur finds out that your parents are Muggles, he bombards you with questions. Leaving little time for Fred to properly spill his feelings for you. After a night outside with the family, Fred finally takes his chance. However a certain someone comes back at the wrong time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley &amp; Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkward Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School had flown by. Every year you were certain that magic couldn’t perplex you anymore, however every year you were proven wrong. Being a muggleborn, magic wasn’t something usual in your household. And while your parents stood by your side no matter what, they were still hesitant whenever you would show them what you had learned. Not that you were able to do magic at home anyways. So when you arrived as first year on Hogwarts, you were afraid you wouldn’t be able to fit in. Considering you weren’t brought up with magic, wands or any other creature. You didn’t even know why people gasped at the presence of Harry Potter, not until you met Hermione. Someone who gladly explained everything to you. You were quick to catch up on whatever you had missed in the muggle world. And without even trying you had made friends. Something your parents had told you. “Don’t worry, they’re going to love you. I bet you, you’ll have friends before even arriving at that school.” You were certain  that your mother would have mentioned a I told you so if she would have witnessed this. Being friends with Hermione caused you to befriend Harry and Ron as well, you were quick to catch the eyes of the twins as well. </p><p>When Hermione was saving the school with Ron and Harry, you usually found yourself next to the twins. Whenever they planned some mischief you were there to witness it, making sure it wouldn’t bite you in the butt. You usually used your charm to keep them out of too much of trouble. Considering most teachers liked you, you were able to pull them out of a lot of detention. If someone were to ask you if you had a favorite twin, you’d deny having a favorite at all. But if you were honest, you and Fred shared a much deeper connection than you and George did. Not many could tell them apart, but you were one of the few who could tell George from Fred and the other way around. It were subtle things, sometimes she had to search for them before naming one of the boys. George was a huge sweetheart, someone you could pull apart if something was bothering you. However you and Fred shared a bound neither of you had ever spoken about. Lingering touches. A hand on your arm, your hand in his hair. His touch left your skin tingling. You even dreamed about the boy, you had it bad.. </p><p>So when the twins invited you over for the summer, you had some convincing to do. You always loved going back. To see your parents, tell them everything that happened. You’d usually leave out the bad stuff. He who must not be named, was never named in your household. But if you had to chose between spending the summer at your parents, or with your friends.. and Fred.. the choice was made already. You had to promise your parents to call them whenever you could and to visit them at least the last week of the summer. So you were currently dragging your suitcase up the stairs. Admiring the Burrow. You’d never seen a house so filled with magic and to be honest it kind of stung. You wondered how your life would have looked like if you had grown up with magic the way your classmates had. That was probably why you had such a connection with Hermione, she was in the same situation you were. You admired her for working her butt off the way she was. She was a great witch, proving everyone that pureblood or muggleborn, it did not matter where you came from. </p><p>You could hear the chatter upstairs, you were the last up the stairs. Considering you had admired every magic object inside the house. There was one spot left in Ginny’s room, you’d spend the next couple of nights sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. Fred and George had their own room and Harry and Ron shared Ron’s bedroom. </p><p>After settling everything. Dinner was served and you could properly introduce yourself to Molly and Arthur. Hermione and Harry had visited the Burrow more often and were well known, but you were a new face. The twins had mentioned little things about their parents. Molly was a warm welcoming woman, you could tell from watching her. The way she had hugged you welcome the moment the door opened. Arthur was a kind man, one who seemed to have an interest in the muggle world.  “Y/N’s parents are muggles”, George mentioned after everyone had started eating. Your eyebrow arched, glancing at George for a moment. He only smirked, together with Fred and the rest before Arthur started with his questions. Apparently Hermione hadn’t told him enough about the muggle world, and now it was your turn to answer every question he had. It wasn’t often you found yourself get red, but with all of the attention on you now, you felt your cheeks burn. Obviously George had mentioned your parents just to tease you. The whole dinner you and Arthur talked. He asked about rubber ducks, telephones, and any other weird tradition most muggles had. It wasn't until Molly interrupted her husband so you could properly finish your dinner.. Smiling at the woman and silently thanking her. </p><p>When you turned to look at the table, your eyes met George and you slightly squinted yours. He burst out in laughter, his brother joining whom gave you a quick nudge against the shoulder. </p><p>After dinner, you found yourself walking around the house. Watching every moving picture of the family. The Weasleys had a big family, but you could tell that everyone was happy. This was by far the warmest home you had the pleasure of visiting. “Forgot to mention my father has a fascination for the muggle world”, you heard Fred’s voice behind you, a smirk clear on his face.  You chuckled as well, slapping his arm as he looked over your shoulder to see what you were staring at. “He’s certainly enthusiastic”, you chuckled, glancing up at his face. It was moments like these, only the two of you, were your mind would do you dirty. Wondering what it would be like if Fred would suddenly push you against the nearest wall, capturing your lips. And while you had a great pokerface, the light blush on your cheeks did not go unnoticed. “Thank you for inviting me here”, you mentioned, breaking the silence. Or maybe to make sure he wouldn’t comment on your blush. As exciting as it was to fantasize about Fred ruining you, you were also afraid he didn’t feel the same way. It was easier to fantasize about him, not knowing whether he felt the same. </p><p>“Of course! Wouldn’t want to spend the summer without my favorite girl”, you felt your heart hammer in your chest. You wondered for a second if Fred could hear it as well. He reached out to tuck some hair out of your face. This was the moment. The moment you had dreamt about multiple times. The way his thumb touched your face, a twinkle in his eyes. “There you are!” you suddenly heard, Fred pulling away. A mix of amusement and frustration painted on his face as he heard the call of his father. “Y/N? I was wondering if you could help me out with a few questions” you cleared your throat, Fred chuckling as he left you alone with his father. </p><p>It was unable for you to focus. You tried your best to help Arthur with the questions he still had for you. But with Fred giving you the attention he just had, you felt like you were still in some sort of foggy state. You had longed to kiss him for months already, but being so close and yet so far was .. frustrating, to say the least. </p><p>Later that evening everyone gathered around the bonfire that had been made outside. The sky was clear, there was firewhiskey, and Fred was next to you. The perfect evening. In your opinion. It brought you some peace, having Fred near you. Every now and then you’d glance at him. Admiring the way his hair seemed to be even more red in the light of the fire. The way his eyes seemed to have more sparkles than the sky above of you. Hermione pulled you out of your trance, an amused smile on her face as she asked you a question. There was no talk about school, or about the horrors of Voldemort. Just tonight, friends, and alcohol. As the night proceeded, more whiskey was consumed and you were a laughing mess together with your friends. You had recalled a moment were Fred and George had successfully pranked one of the teachers during class. You were quickly shushed by the twins, considering their parents were still near. Not that you were able to talk much, after one sentence you were having a laughing fit together with the golden trio. </p><p>As the evening processed, more people went inside to go to bed. It was getting late and tomorrow was promising to be a busy day. It wasn’t long until it was just you and Fred. You weren’t certain why, but George all of the sudden mentioned something about being tired and left the two of you alone. You had lazily linked your hand with that of Fred, staring up at the sky in your buzzed state. Sure you weren’t certain whether could walk a straight line, but you weren’t drunk. More a delighted state of tipsy. With Fred sitting next to you, his thumb tracing your hand and the fire in front of you, you couldn’t feel more content. “Y/N?” Fred mentioned, pulling your gaze away from the stars and towards his face. He seemed nervous, the way his was fidgeting with the empty bottle of firewhiskey. “What’s up Freddy”, you smiled, sitting up more straight. “You know.. there was an other reason why I invited you here” he slightly pulled your hand, standing up as he did. A silent plead, however it took you a little longer than normal to properly understood what he wanted. </p><p>It wasn’t until he pulled you again, with a little more force, that he had you on your feet. You chuckled, wobbling on your feet as your hands placed on his chest. It kept you stable. Fred wrapped his arms around of you, an embrace the two of you had shared often. You’d push your cheek against of his neck, he’d place his cheek on your head while both of you embraced each other. However this time it felt different. His arms held you tighter this time. “Y/N?” you glanced up at him, his smile warm. The tipsy state you were in suddenly seemed to vanish as realization took over. You were so close that your nose touched his. Fred wasn’t one to pour his heart out, more a man of action. So when he saw no sign of discomfort he went to capture your lips with his. A soft kiss at first, one you welcomed. Your arm shifted, one moved so you could put your hand against of his cheek. The other moved so you could pull him closer. </p><p>Finally. It took the two of you a couple of years. But finally you got to experience what if felt like to kiss Fred. You two pulled back in order to gasp for air. Yet it took one glance at each other before you started kissing again. This time the two of you were more daring. His teeth tugged on your lower lip, causing you to let out a soft moan. His tongue found yours and the two of you got more handsy by the minute. Your hand found the back of his neck, urging him closer while one of his hands traveled down to grasp your butt. The other on your hip. Maybe it was the whiskey, or just years of pent up frustration, but there was a certain need. His touches sent shivers right down your core and by the way his hips pushed against yours, you could feel he was feeling the same way. You pulled on his shirt and his hand was touching the bare skin underneath of your shirt. Leaving a trail of fire. You moaned again, pushing your hips against his when he squeezed your butt. Fred was playing around with the strap of your bra, when you suddenly heard a voice. “Fred I was wondering if I could steal Y/N...-” however Arthur cut himself of when he noticed the scene in front of him. </p><p>Arthur had woken up an hour or so after going to bed, a question popping into his head. When he glanced outside he saw you and Fred still sitting near the fire. However he hadn’t realized what was developing within the minutes he used to put on something warm and walk outside. “Right.. I’ll” he didn’t even finish his sentence before turning around to go back inside. Contemplating whether he should warn his sun about safe sex, or if he should just run upstairs to his bed. He chose the latter, saving his question for tomorrow. </p><p>Fred had froze against of your skin. Turning around to see his father hurry back inside, while you pushed your face against Fred’s chest in order to hide yourself. As if Arthur didn’t know who Fred was groping just now. “Well”, Fred chuckled as he hugged you tight against his chest. “That wasn’t what I had in mind for tonight”, he pushed his lips against of your forehead, pulling back so he could look at your flushed face. “What did you have in mind for tonight?” you dared ask, chuckling as you moved on your toes to give him a quick kiss. “Allow me to show you, love” Fred chuckled as he wrapped his arm around of your waist, pulling you alongside with him inside of the house. He muttered a quick spell to extinguish the fire. </p><p>Once inside, the doors closed and Fred had you against the wall in no time. His lips were on yours for a short moment, before he kissed down your cheek, jawline and started to kiss your neck. “You have no idea, how long I’ve waited to do this”, Fred muttered, sucking a mark on your neck, pushing a hand against of your mouth as he heard you moan. He didn’t want to be discovered a second time. Not now that he had you under his mercy. “You and me both”, you whispered. Fred moved his hands at your waist, pulling you up and setting you on the nearest high closet so he could properly kiss you while being in-between your legs. One of his hands moved on your thigh, the other on the back of your head. Fred pulled back, admiring the work on your neck before he moved back to kiss you again. Clothes quickly fell to the floor. “If you don’t want this..” Fred started, however you quickly cut him off by pulling him closer. Pushing your hips against his again so you could feel his hard one against your naked leg. “I swear to Merlin Fred.. if you don’t continue this”, he chuckled, cutting you off by kissing you again. </p><p>This time you pulled away, moving your lips to his ear and kissing it before wrapping your hand around of his hard one. Earning a gasp from him as he urged himself closer to you. Not that it was possible. His length surprised you. The girth and length were impressive and for a second you weren’t sure if you could properly have him. The way you touched him, every vein given attention until you moved your thumb across of the tip. Smearing the pre cum that was leaking already. “Bloody hell woman,” Fred mumbled, ushering your hand away as he slipped his own hand between of your legs. “I won’t last with your teasing like that” his thumb moved in-between your folds. “So wet for me” he whispered in your ear, earning a while from you as he pushed his thumb against your clit. Rubbing it ever so softly while nibbling your earlobe. He gave you little love bites everywhere, pushing a finger inside of you, ”so warm.” </p><p>“Please.. Fred”, you whispered, moving your hand alongside his chest and down again. However his other hand grabbed your wrist, keeping you from touching him. “Getting impatient are we”, he chuckled, moving his hands to your hips so he could pull you slightly over the edge. You needed your arms for leverage while Fred held you up, lining up against your entrance. He waited for you to look at him, and when you met his gaze he pushed inside of you. You bit your lip, trying to keep your moaning silent and Fred did the same. He reached over, pushing his lips against yours again so he could silence both his and your moans. His pace was slow. Letting you get used to his size while he tried to find a proper speed. The way you felt, your warmth, your scent, your body and your sounds. Fred knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Fred”, you moaned against his lips, moving your head back a little to enjoy the pleasure he was giving him. “You feel amazing darling” Fred encouraged you moving quicker, snapping his hips in such a delicious way.</p><p>The way he pressed his thumb against of your clit, the sweet nothings he whispered against of your skin while sucking a mark on your neck. You arched your back, allowing Fred to hit another angle, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. “Fuck”, you cursed, turning your head so you could find Fred’s lips again. He kissed you hard, tongue against yours. Fred’s pace faltered, his hips stuttering slightly while the pressure on your clit got heavier. You could feel your muscles tightening, a certain pressure building quickly inside of you. When Fred snapped his hips rather harshly against yours, hitting that sweet spot inside of you over and over, the pressure suddenly exploded. Causing you to moan, rather loudly, yet you were quick to push your lips against Fred’s shoulder. Teeth sinking into his shoulder. Which pushed Fred right over the edge as he came inside of you. </p><p>It took both of you a couple of minutes to catch your breath. Fred slowly pulled out, lowering your feet on the ground, yet he kept his arm around of you. Afraid you might lose your balance. Fred pushed his lips against of your forehead, helping you get dressed. After he dressed himself. “Well”, he whispered, looking at the slight mess they had made. With a quick whisper, all the picture frames were back on their place. “Maybe next time we could find somewhere more comfortable”, he winked, causing you to chuckle as you placed both your hands on his cheeks, pulling him down for another kiss. “Next time?” you raised an eyebrow, causing him to blush lightly. “I mean, if you would like for us to.. continue”, you’d never witnessed insecurity on Fred’s face. Yet this was the first time he seemed unsure. As if he hadn’t just fucked you silly. “Of course you idiot”, you chuckled, moving on your toes to give him yet another kiss. “Let’s get to bed, boyfriend”, you teased while you grabbed his hand and pulled him along with you up the stairs. </p><p>In front of Ginny’s room, Fred kissed you goodnight. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning was rather embarrassing, not only had you awoken to Ginny and Hermione giggling. Apparently some of the marks Fred had left you, were on rather permanent places. You had to wear a turtleneck in order to hide them. Not to mention breakfast. Arthur had mentioned a good morning to you, however he didn’t bombard you with questions about the muggleworld like he had done yesterday. Fred however had a huge grin on his face when he moved down the stairs. You could spot a tiny hickey on his neck. He went straight towards you, pushing his hands against of your cheeks and kissing you right in front of everyone. “Goodmorning love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>